Alone in the world
by jaikataria
Summary: Harry potter and dargon ball z crossover Gohan is a orphan who discovers this way into wizarding world
1. Chapter 1

WELCOME MY LOYAL READERS . THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION ON CROSSOVER OF DRAGON BALL Z AND HARRY POTTER

Introduction

\hpdb\

What's with the magic?

Did I heard correct old voldy planning new plans

\hpdb\

what if chichi was killed by some gang fools who were celebrating the death of cell

Gohan is alone,orphaned in this cruel world

He sets on a journey of the world . what secrets will he uncover . come with gohan on his adventure

 **hows the plot . plz review and give some ideas where I will be stuck**

 **Choice for pairings**

harry Hermione

Harry Ginny

Gohan Hermione

Gohan ginny


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 1 - why?

\hpdb\

son gohan. Gohan ,strongest warrior in the history of the universe was broken down when he found his mother and her unborn child dead. His blood started to boil. He was alone ,all alone in thus cruel world . this was the reward for the world saviour. He was angered and found the gang who killed his mother . He killed them in the most terrible way to punish them.

/hpdb/

Twelve year old harry peeked his head out of his small room to ensure that no one was in the home . he was waiting for his thirteenth birthday and third term . he was sick of his so-called relatives and wanted to run dumbledore has told him to stay in privet drive to get the blood protection provided to him by his mother on that night when she died at the hands of the murderer.

harry said to himself ''gosh only 7 need days more then weasely's would come to take me to burrow.''

/hpdb/

gohan was being haunted by the memories of his father and mother in his house so he decided that a world tour to see if he can find a new home and life in this merciless world.

He packed hiss things in a hurry ,mostly the food and little money he had . he said goodbye to piccolo and disappeared in the big world without telling him where he war going as he too didnt knew where he was going.

while flying over the world he choose the country randomly and landed secretly in London (surprise)..

he started discovering the place and noticed that a old door was near the street in between two shops but everyone was ignoring it .

most strange thing was that all street was well furnished but the door looked very old. He soon read the name . it was very odd . leaky cauldron(what a luck).

he entered the pub and saw strange people inside. different coloured robes with pointed hats he started to hear the things which people were talking around

suddenly someone came and talked to him.

"ahh another muggleborn are you i can lead you to diagon alley for your hogwarts material. did anyone accompany who ip, i guess it was hagrid the good old lad gets excited easily amd forgets his work. till he comes back you can explore daigon alley but dont go wandering off in the knorktum alley"

gohan remained silent all the time and absorbed all the information gohan's head was swimming with all information. Hagrid, meanwhile, was

counting bricks in the wall above the trash can.

"Three up... two across he muttered. "Right, stand back, gohan."

He tapped the wall three times with the point of his umbrella.

The brick he had touched quivered - it wriggled - in the middle, a

small hole appeared - it grew wider and wider - a second later they

were facing an archway onto a

cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight.

tom said"if u need any room to stay come here and i can escort you to hogwarts express the day after tomorrow as it is my holiday" . gohan assumed that hogwarts is just a school of witch and wizards without a word he stepped in the alley

CLIFFHANGER

what does gohan finds in the alley?

will he meet someone guess out your guess is as good as mine come one and comment

Rate my story


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 daigon alley

gohan entered the alley . The sun shone brightly on a stack of cauldrons outside the nearest shop. Cauldrons - All Sizes - Copper, Brass, Pewter, Silver -

Self-Stirring- Collapsible, said a sign hanging over them.

gohan wished he had about eight more eyes. He turned his head in every direction as they walked up the street, trying to look at everything at once: the shops, the things outside them, the people doing their shopping. A plump woman outside an Apothecary was shaking her head as they passed, saying, "Dragon liver, seventeen Sickles an ounce, they are mad..."

A low, soft hooting came from a dark shop with a sign saying Eeylops Owl Emporium - Tawny, Screech, Barn, Brown, and Snowy. Several boys of about Harry's age had their noses pressed against a window with broomsticks in it. "Look," gohan heard one of them say, "the new Nimbus Two Thousand - fastest ever -" There were shops selling robes, shops selling telescopes and strange silver instruments gohan had never seen before, windows stacked with barrels of bat spleens and eels' eyes , tottering piles of spell books, quills, and rolls of parchment, potion bottles, globes of the moon...

Then he saw book store. Flourish and bolts was the sign hanging there. While going to the bookshop gohan saw a person taking out a stick (wand!) . and waved it . suddnely he held up the bulky material easily . he heard him say "its very good that feather light charm is easy or I have to do very work. Magic is great" .

Gohan's head was full of thoughts 'magic','owls','cauldrons','broom,what the hell'

He knew that answer to his question were there in that book store . he went there and before searching the shelves he found a letter

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme

Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. malfoy

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress

He found a letter enclosed in the letter. He read silently

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4\. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emetic Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

52

wand cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) set

glass or crystal phials

telescope set

brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWEDTHEIR OWNBROOMSTICKS

…

He picked out books and went to pay for them. He handed the cashier some zeni but she refused to take them.

She said "you are a muggleborn aren't you . go straight you will find a building named gringotts. Talk to a goblin teller and he will exchange your money into wizards money

He saw a snowy white building that towered over the otherlittle shops

he saw a little creature standing in a uniform whom he assumed was a goblin.

The goblin was about a head shorter than had a swarthy, clever face, a pointed beard and, gohan noticed, very long fingers and feet. He bowed as they walked inside. Now he was facing a second pair of doors, silver this time, with words engraved upon them:

 **Enter, stranger, but take heed**

 **Of what awaits the sin of greed,**

 **For those who take, but do not earn,**

 **Must pay most dearly in their turn.**

 **So if you seek beneath our floors**

 **A treasure that was never yours,**

 **Thief, you have been warned, beware**

 **Of finding more than treasure there.**

A pair of goblins bowed them through the silver doors and they were in a vast marble hall. About a hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins in brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There were too many doors to count leading off the hall, and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of these. gohan made for the counter ."Morning," said said to a free goblin." I am here to exchange zeni into wizard's money " he handed out some zeni and got gold and silver coins from goblin.

The gold ones are Galleons," the goblin explained. "Seventeen silver Sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle, it's easy enough. He bought all the things on the list and got some extra books from the book store for information . he wanted to go to this school of wizards . while he knew that he was not allowed to but he thought 'couldn't hurt a bit , could it'.

He went back to leaky cauldron and spent next two days there in a room reading about wizarding world . meanwhile he bought a trunk to take this school (hogwarts) . he packed all the things and went to eat his breakfast . even after two days of stay people stared at him because of his appetite. He asked tom about where to go to school . tom told him" go to king's cross station and get through the platform between 9 and 10 , it is platform 9 and 3 quarters where you have to go . board on the train and that train will take you to a hogsmeade, a village near Hogwarts.

 **How was the chapter read and review and keep giving few suggestion**

 **He got money from bulma who was filthy rich because of her compny.**

 **Bidding googbye**

 **jaikataria**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER-3 TRAIN RIDE AND HOGWARTS**

Gohan checked out of his room in leaky cauldron and went to buy a owl as tom has told him electronic items don't work in Hogwarts. He named his owl pidgeon a name he read in a book . gohan now knew everything he needed to know about the wizarding world . he read about the Hogwarts , its houses and he even tried to do magic with a wand he found lying on the floor . it worked and wondered how can this happen . he as ked dende about it

Flashback start

'dende , are you there ' said gohan. ' woah , gohan where were you piccolo is not even telling anyone about what you said to him . 'dende I have found a world… (gohan told everything he discovered to dende) . but I am wondereing how could I do magic'. ' I think when our blood was mixed when we were on namek and you saved me from frieza then my magical abilities must have transferred from you' .

Flashback end

He took a cab to king cross station and went through the barrier between platform 9 and 10 reaching the platform . A scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign overhead said Hogwarts Express, eleven O'clock. gohan looked behind him and saw a wrought-iron archway where the barrier had been, with the words Platform Nine and Three-Quarters on it, He had done it. Smoke from the engine drifted over the heads of the chattering crowd, while cats of every color wound here and there between their legs. Owls hooted to one another in a disgruntled sort of way over the babble and the scraping of heavy trunks. The first few carriages were already packed with students, some hanging out of the window to talk to their families, some fighting over seats. gohan pushed his cart off down the platform in search of an empty seat. He passed a round-faced boy who was saying, "Gran, I've lost my toad again."

"Oh, Neville," he heard the old woman sigh.

A boy with dreadlocks was surrounded by a small crowd ." Give us a look, Lee, go on."

The boy lifted the lid of a box in his arms, and the people around him shrieked and yelled as something inside poked out a long, hairy leg.

Gohan thought if I could do magic then they may allow me to stay in school . he got on the train and found a boy in a empty comapartment . the boy had black hair and green eyes. Gohan opened the door of the compartment.

"Anyone sitting there?" he asked, pointing at the seat opposite the boy.

"Everywhere else is full."

No its empty'boy replied. Gohan sat on the seat and said' I am gohan son and you?'

'I am harry potter'

While they had been talking, the train had carried them out of London. Now they were speeding past fields full of cows and sheep. They were quiet for a time, watching the fields and lanes flick past. Around half past twelve there was a great clattering outside in the corridor and a smiling, dimpled woman slid back their door and said, "Anything off the cart, dears?"

In a second harry leaped to the floor. Gohan asked why?

Harry told' I hadn't eaten anything from morning today'

Gohan was about to ask but got busy in eating as the snacks looked very different.

Three boys entered, and Harry recognized the middle one at once: it was the pale boy from Madam Malkin's robe shop. He was looking at Harry with a lot more interest than he'd shown back in Diagon Alley. "Is it true?" he said. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?" "Yes," said Harry. He was looking at the other boys. Both of them were thickset and looked extremely mean. Standing on either side of the pale boy, they looked like bodyguards.

"Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," said the pale boy carelessly, noticing where Harry was looking. "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."gohan gave a slight cough, which might have been hiding a snigger. Draco Malfoy looked at him.

'Do you think my name is funny' replied draco while eyeing gohan . 'never seen you around, and by the clothes I can tell you are a mudblood , I don not need to associate myself with filth'.

Gohan looked murderous at that but controlled himself as he wanted to stay in hogwarts but fighting with another student can put a negative impression of him.

He turned back to Harry. "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

He held out his hand to shake Harry's, but Harry didn't take it. "I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks," he said coolly. Draco Malfoy didn't go red, but a pink tinge appeared in his pale

cheeks. "I'd be careful if I were you, Potter," he said slowly. "Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either. You hang around with riffraff like the these mudblood and it'll rub off on you." Both Harry and gohan stood up at this.

"Say that again," gohan with murderous look.

"Oh, you're going to fight us, are you?" Malfoy sneered. "Unless you get out now," said Harry, more bravely than he felt, because Crabbe and Goyle were a lot bigger than him or gohan.

"But we don't feet like leaving, do we, boys? We've eaten all our food and you still seem to have some."

Goyle reached toward the Chocolate Frogs next to gohan - gohan leapt forward, but before goyle could reach the food , he gave a horrible yell.

Gohan had hit him with all his might in his stomach. This knocked out all the wind out od goyle's body and he fell unconscious now.

Draco raised his wand and shouted 'stupe..' but gohan hit him in his stomach . crabbe pissed in his pants and all three ran leaving gohan and harry laughing.

A voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

'I will come in a minute from loo I will change there and you changer here' said harry and went out.

Before harry came gohan changed his clothes and capsuled his belongings.

They met ron and Hermione before getting off the train . they became good friends with ron.

The train slowed right down and finally stopped. People pushed their way toward the door and out on to a tiny, dark platform. Harry shivered in the cold night air. Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students, and Harry heard a familiar voice: "Firs' years! Firs' years

over here! All right there, Harry?"

Hagrid's big hairy face beamed over the sea of heads.

"C'mon, follow me - any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs'

years follow me!"

Slipping and stumbling, they followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark on either side of them that Harry thought there must be thick trees there. Nobody spoke much. Neville, the boy who kept losing his toad, sniffed once or twice.

"Ye' all get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

There was a loud "Oooooh!"

The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black take. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Harry, Ron and gohan were followed into their boat by Neville and Hermione. "Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. "Right then - FORWARD!"

And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.

"Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" said Hagrid, who was checking the boats as people climbed out of them.

"Trevor!" cried Neville blissfully, holding out his hands. Then they clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle.

They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, Oak

front door.

"Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?" Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

 **Thanks for the reviews**

Tanzanite-Pony – thnx for your suggestion I am working on it

Chapter 2 is re-posted and all mistake are gone . if you find one send me a email

Until next time..


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

THE SORTING HAT

The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face and Harry's first thought was that this was not someone to cross.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

She pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was so big you could have fit the whole of the Dursleys' house in it. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper thought what the ceiling may be hiding before it.

They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Harry could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right -the rest of the school must already be here - but Professor McGonagall nshowed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously. "Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rulebreaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Gohan thought he would definetly try to stay here but he still had doubt because he was not invited'still,mirales happen.' Thought gohan.

Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on Ron's smudged nose. Harry nervously tried to flatten his hair.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."

She left the chamber. Harry swallowed.

"How exactly do they sort us into houses?" he asked Ron.

"Some sort of test, I think. Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking."

Harry's heart gave a horrible jolt. A test? In front of the whole school? But he didn't know any magic yet - what on earth would he have and saw that everyone else looked terrified, too. No one was talking much except Hermione Granger, who was whispering very fast about all the spells she'd learned and wondering which one she'd need. Harry tried hard not to listen to her. He'd never been more nervous, never, not even when he'd had to take a school report home to the Dursleys saying that he'd somehow turned his teacher's wig blue. He kept his eyes fixed on the door. Any second now, Professor McGonagall would come back and lead him to his doom. Then something happened that made him jump about a foot in the air - several people behind him screamed.

"What the -?"

Gohan just continued to be silent ,other children also tried to talk him but he replied only in yes and know because of nerousness

gohan gasped. So did the people around him. About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at the first years. They seemed to be arguing. What looked like a fat little monk was saying: "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance -"

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost – I say, what are you all doing here?"

A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first years. Nobody answered.

"New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?"

A few people nodded mutely.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old house, you know."

"Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start." Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.

"Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me."

Feeling oddly as though his legs had turned to lead, Harry got into line behind a boy with sandy hair, with Ron behind him, and they walked out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.

Harry had never even imagined such a strange and splendid place. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Mainly to avoid all the staring eyes, Harry looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. He heard Hermione whisper, "Its bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History." Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moments pause

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Harry saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!" "RAVENCLAW!" The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws

stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.

" Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender" became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers; Harry could see Ron's twin brothers catcalling.

"Bulstrode, Millicent" then became a Slytherin.

Perhaps it was Harry's imagination, after all he'd heard about Slytherin, but he thought they looked like an unpleasant lot. He was starting to feel definitely sick now. He remembered being picked for teams during gym at his old school. He had always been last to be chosen, not because he was no good, but because no one wanted Dudley to think they liked him.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!" "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Sometimes, Harry noticed, the hat shouted out the house at once, but at

others it took a little while to decide. "Finnigan, Seamus," the

sandy-haired boy next to Harry in the line, sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor.

"Granger, Hermione!"

Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat. Ron groaned.

A horrible thought struck Harry, as horrible thoughts always do when you're very nervous. What if he wasn't chosen at all? What if he just sat there with the hat over his eyes for ages, until Professor McGonagall jerked it off his head and said there had obviously been a mistake and he'd better get back on the train? When Neville Longbottom, the boy who kept losing his toad, was called, he fell over on his way to the stool. The hat took a long time to decide with Neville. When it finally shouted, "GRYFFINDOR," Neville ran off still wearing it, and had to jog back amid gales of laughter to give it to "MacDougal, Morag." Malfoy swaggered forward when his name was called and got his wish at once: the hat had barely touched his head when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!"Malfoy went to join his friends Crabbe and Goyle, looking pleased with himself. There weren't many people left now. "Moon" "Nott" "Parkinson" then a pair of twin girls, "Patil" and "Patil" then "Perks, Sally-Anne" and then, at last - "Potter, Harry!"

As Harry stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall.

"Potter, did she say?"

The Harry Potter?"

The last thing Harry saw before the hat dropped over his eyes was the hall full of people craning to get a good look at him. Next second he was looking at the black inside of the hat. He waited. Hmm," said a small voice in his ear. "Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, A my goodness, yes - and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting... So where shall I put you?"

Harry gripped the edges of the stool and thought, Not Slytherin, not Slytherin. "Not Slytherin, eh?" said the small voice. "Are you sure? You could be great, you know, it's all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that - no? Well, if you're sure - better be GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry heard the hat shout the last word to the whole hall. He took off the hat and walked shakily toward the Gryffindor table. He was so relieved to have been chosen and not put in Slytherin, he hardly noticed that he was getting the loudest cheer yet. Percy the Prefect got up and shook his hand vigorously, while the Weasley twins yelled, "We got Potter! We got Potter!" Harry sat down opposite the ghost in the ruff he'd seen earlier. The ghost patted his arm, giving Harry the sudden, horrible feeling he'd just plunged it into a bucket of ice-cold water. He could see the High Table properly now. At the end nearest him sat Hagrid, who caught his eye and gave him the thumbs up. Harry grinned back. And there, in the center of the High Table, in a large gold chair, sat Albus Dumbledore. Harry recognized him at once from the card he'd gotten out of the Chocolate Frog on the train. Dumbledore's silver hair was the only thing in the whole hall that shone as brightly as the ghosts. Harry spotted Professor Quirtell, too, the nervous young man from the Leaky Cauldron. He was looking very peculiar in a large purple turban. And now there were only three people left to be sorted

. "Thomas, Dean," a Black boy even taller than Ron, joined Harry at the Gryffindor table.

"Turpin, Lisa," became a Ravenclaw and then it was Ron's turn. He was pale green by now.

Harry crossed his fingers under the table and a second later the hat had shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" Harry clapped loudly with the rest as Ron collapsed into the chair next to him.

"Well done, Ron, excellent," said Percy Weasley Pompously across Harry as "Zabini, Blaise," was made a Slytherin.

'Sorting is com…'mcgonagall was distracted by only student standing there.'

Gohan just smiled nervously as whole school was now staring him. Mcgonagal asked'who are you young man and what is your name,why was your name in the list'.

Before gohan answered albus coughed and said' feast must continue I will talk to this gentleman in my office'.

'Follow me my child'. Gohan just followed

New chapters were uploaded along because I had almost copied the chapter from the book and had some editing.

STORY WILL NOT GO AS BOOK BUT IT WILL BE SIMILAR

Please review

Until next chapter


End file.
